One Piece Magazine Vol.1
One Piece Magazine Vol.1 is the first in the series of volumes of the One Piece Magazine. Cover and Inside cover The cover, the spine, and back cover feature a smiling Monkey D. Luffy with his signature Straw Hat drifting in the wind. The Inside cover shows the same image in a single page. Contents Birthday Calendar Months July-October. One Piece Special Episode "Luff" The first installment of the "What if Sabo saved Luffy and Ace during the Battle of Marineford". In this, Sabo saves Ace and Luffy before Sakazuki strikes. Eiichiro Oda 8000 Word Long Interview Some of Eiichiro Oda's options: * Oda would rather like to cost his time to collecting fashion infomation than sleeping. * Oda doesn't think drawing manga is a preassure, instead, it's a fun entertainment. * Oda doesn't want to cover all of the duties of One Piece, and uses his younger days to remind himself that manga is not that important. * Oda will be happy if his drawing got prized. * Anyone can draw manga if one has imagination. Portgas D. Ace Commentary One Piece novel A Portgas D. Ace and an unnamed man are stranded on the East Blue island of Sixis together, and Ace nicknames him Masked Deuce. Deuce is initially wary around Ace after discovering his heritage, but after he unsuccessfully tries ambushing Ace, he regrets his actions and the two become friends. Ace winds up eating the Mera Mera no Mi on this island, and the two work together to build a ship to escape, forming the beginning of the Spade Pirates. Brook X Music: Brook's Broadcasting Station A list of songs Eiichiro Oda listened to while drawing Big Mom's introduction. Luffy X Adventure: Following the Treasure of Captain Kidd The Adventure at Takarajima. The One Piece Quiz Challenge # At the middle of Ken's illustration there is a saying: "Why Join The Navy if You Can be a Pirate?". Who said that line? # In the world of "One Piece", there are famous fashion brands called "Doskoi Panda" and "Criminal". Who is the only character who only wear those two brands? # Speaking of giants, who is the first giant drawn in "One Piece"? #* Dorry #* Hajrudin #* John Giant #* Brogy # Several characters has worn the Straw Hat Shanks gave Luffy. Other then those two, they are Roger, Nami, Usopp, Robin, and... another one? (*Color Spreads excluded) # _____ is regularly drawn on the volumes cover, but wasn't on the covers of Volume 21, 42, and 77. Who is _____? # The title of each chapter are important keywords that are short and summarized nicely. Numeros chapter has been titled as such like Chapter 39 "For Whom the Bell Tolls", Chapter 292 "Meeting a Broken Moon Through the Clouds", Chapter 427 "It's Not Like it's Hell Here", however, until Chapter 864's title there was one Hiragana letter which appeared alone. Which later of the following is that latter? Please give a numeric answer. ## ## ## ## ## # The following graph depicts 'something' related to One Piece. What is that 'something'? Answers on the magazine second volume. Franky X DIY: Pirate Carpenter With Franky's instructions Let's DIY! how to build a box like the one Luffy is sitting on in the cover of Chapter 410. Sanji X Cooking: Mugiwara Kitchen Sanji's auspicious recipe is published! "D" Report A commentary from anonymous pirate researcher whose named "U.A." He research Straw Hat Pirates's journey from East Blue Saga to Jaya Arc. A Big Fan of One Piece A comics about a fan of the series. Fuminori Nakamura views One Piece Some opinions about One Piece from famous people in Japan. In this volume introduces novelist Fuminori Nakamura. One Piece Goods Selection News Coo One Piece Picture Book: Light and Darkness The Story of Luffy, Ace and Sabo. One Piece Figure modeling King Nami X Fashion: Fashionable Thief How to dress like Luffy and Shanks. Zoro X Training: The Forging One Piece X Creator Kanahei Robin X History: Real Pirates Encyclopedia *File 1: Sir Henry Morgan *File 2: Edward Teach *File 3: John Rackam Chopper X Animal: Monster illustrations File 01: Momoo Devil Fruit Encyclopedia A List of Devil Fruit users, their fruit name, and ability categorize by type. The Tama Tama no Mi is stated to be of an unknown type. Vinsmoke Reiju is confirmed to be a Devil Fruit user. One Piece Character Column Crocodile and Donquixote Doflamingo. Usopp X Fan Art: SSBS Color Room Garage of One Piece Eyes of Eiichiro's Staff How to Make the Strongest Business Team to Learn From "One Piece" A priview for a book called 'How to Make the Strongest Business Team to Learn From "One Piece"' -- In this priview, it uses Chapter 1 to describe how two types of people thinks. One Piece Next Episode The design of the meeting between the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Fire Tank Pirates about a Pirate Alliance against the Big Mom Pirates. One Piece Character's Note Collection The design of several characters introduced during the Fish-Man Island Arc, like Shirahoshi, Shyarly, Neptune, and Hody Jones. One Piece Plot Note The schematics of the Straw Hats adventure in Alabasta during the Alabasta Arc. One Piece Novel Straw Hat Crew "LUFFY" An marine officer who joined Marineford Arc and see how Luffy save his older brother Ace, makes his action for younger brother. Usopp X Fan Art: SSBS Each question is answered by four of the editors: Takahiro Saibata (Alabasta Arc editor), Satoshi Batisto (Marineford Arc editor), Takashi Sugita (Dressrosa Arc editor), and Naito Takuma (Whole Cake Island Arc editor). Site Navigation ru:One Piece Magazine Том 1 fr:One Piece Magazine Vol. 1 Category:One Piece Magazine